The Wedding
by Becks93
Summary: What happens when you go to a wedding with Jim Moriarty. Dedicated to all my friends getting married this year. JM/OC AU
1. Chapter 1 - The Invitation

**A/N I am writing this solely for myself. It's a load of rubbish, so keep reading at you own risk.**

**Getting ready**

"Jimmy?" She said in her most seductive voice trailing her finger up his chest. "Yes honey." He replied in his gorgeous Irish lilt.

"Will you come to the wedding with me Friday?" she twirled some of her hair around her finger and pouted slightly.

"You know, that doesn't work on me Becks." He said with a bit of a smirk. "But yes, I would love to go with you. As long as we can have some fun. I know how much they hurt you."

"Pah, hurt me, never. You can have as much fun as you like, but no killing, maiming, kidnapping or extortion." She counted them off on her fingers as she listed them.

"Does emotional blackmail count as extortion?"

"Yes."

"You really aren't very fun."

"That's not what you were saying last night" Jim smirked remembering the fun they had had the night before.

Friday came around and Rebecca spent the morning preening and choosing the perfect outfit. What does one wear to the wedding of the boy who broke her heart all those years ago? She opted for a blue Grecian style evening gown with a studded shoulder, her favourite black leather jacket and her black Kurt Geiger heels. Her long brown wavy hair hung over one shoulder, she had almost finished applying her make up, smoky eyes and a touch of lipstick, when Jim walked in. "Should I be jealous? You look incredible Becks." He said. "Also, it's only fair that I let you know, if you wanted, I have a bit of a plan." Rebecca smiled inwardly, today was going to be fun. "Moran is ready, all you have to do is say the word and we can fake Christina's suicide. It will look as though she got cold feet and ran."

"Jim," She giggled walking over to him. She stood in front of him and held him by the shoulders and looking him in the eyes, those beautiful brown eyes... "I am happy for them, I want them to be happy." She stood on tiptoe and planted a kiss firmly on his lips before wandering back to the mirror and finishing off her makeup.

Jim smirked. "I'll take that as a no then."

"We had better be going," She said getting up from the chair and moving across the room towards the door.

"Hold on," Jim said lightly grabbing Rebecca's arm. "I have something for you." He bent down, Rebecca almost stopped breathing. He pulled out a jewellery box from under the bed. Inside was the most beautiful diamond necklace. Rebecca let out a breath. "Thank goodness for that. I thought you were going to propose." She said with a giggle. Jim laughed back his hand resting on the smaller box in his jacket pocket. Maybe this wasn't the right moment.

* * *

**A/N More on the way. If you want it.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Before the Ceremony

**Before the Ceremony**

Rebecca walked up the steps to the church, Jim had his arm around her, he whispered in her ear. "You know, Seb's only a phone call away, he can be here in what 5 minutes and I think I left a semtex vest in the car." Rebecca smiled.

"Jim, no. They are going to have a perfect day." They both laughed as they walked past the groomsmen towards the doors. Rebecca felt a hand on her arm.

"Becks, I am so glad you could make it. You look amazing. How have you been?" Nick, the groom, said. Rebecca turned to look at him. He was in a tuxedo and looked a bit like an overweight penguin.

Jim rolled his eyes and stopped too. "Very well thanks, have you met my boyfriend James?" Rebecca replied. Nick seemed surprised but shook Jim's hand politely.

"How long have the two of you been dating then?" He asked with an eyebrow raised.

"6 months tomorrow," Rebecca replied trying to keep her voice as calm as possible. Only Nick could irritate her this much!

"Oh, nice, so have you known each other long then?" He asked with a smug smile. Rebecca rolled her eyes. She knew he was trying to work out if she was really dating Jim or just trying to make him jealous. She really wanted to hit him.

"6 years, give or take. We met in 6th form." Jim answered with a smirk. "I'm surprised she never mentioned me."

Rebecca gave him a playful jab in the ribs and laughed, "You know exactly why I never mentioned you." She was so glad they had worked out this tactic before hand; act all loved up and Nick would get uncomfortable and leave them alone.

"Well I had better go and say hi to some other people. Thank you for coming." He said and left them to it.

"See you later. Congratulations." Jim said waving as he did. "Are you sure you don't want me to ring Seb?" He whispered in Rebecca's ear making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up a little.

"Ask me again in half an hour." She muttered, she was getting more and more wound up.

Rebecca and Jim walked into the church and found a few spare seats. Rebecca looked around, recognizing many of the people who surrounded her. It was only when Jim put his hand over hers that she realised she was shaking.

"You know, I could get Seb to threaten/bribe the registrar to change the names on the marriage certificate. They could become Kermit and Miss Piggy, or Mr Blobby and Noel Edmonds or Nigel and Marianne Thornberry. And no one has to get hurt."

"Tempting, very tempting but they aren't worth too big a bribe." Rebecca laughed as her old friend Toby came over.

"Hiya Becky, haven't seen you in ages! You look incredible. How have you been?" Rebecca hated being called Becky, but Toby had done it for so long now that she just let him.

"I have been good thanks Toby. How have you been?"

"I have been well thanks." Toby nodded towards Jim as he said it.

"Good. Oh, sorry, this is my boyfriend James." Rebecca said with a snigger as Jim poked her in the sides.

Toby smiled and shook Jim's hand. "Sorry, got to go, Nick's calling me; the joys of being the best man."

Rebecca smiled as Toby walked away over to Nick. Once he had gone Rebecca sat back and rested her head on Jim's shoulder. He put his arm around her. "Thank you for coming with me. I don't think I would be able to cope by myself." She said looking up at his beautiful deep brown eyes. He smiled back down at her.

"You know, we could do this." He said softly.

"I already told you I don't want to hurt them, they aren't worth it." She said shifting her head so she was looking towards the altar.

"That's not what I meant." He stroked her hair.

"I know, but not here. Not like this." She looked up at him again.

"Make it special love." He smiled; she knew him far too well.

* * *

**A/N I do realise that Jim's characterization isn't quite right, he is still a crazy psycho but I'm struggling to think of good enough threats :/ **

**PM me if you think of any I could use ****. Ta for reading. x**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Ceremony

**The Ceremony**

"You know I have a girl on speed dial, she just had a kid, and we could get her here. Make out the kid is his." Jim said with a wicked grin.

"You have a girl on speed dial. Why do you have a girl on speed dial? Why did you have a pregnant girl on speed dial?" Rebecca feigned annoyance with a smile.

"That's a good point love. I'll delete that number." Jim's grin grew as he got out his phone. "What about saying something when they say speak now?"

"Like what?" Rebecca raised an eyebrow.

"He's a woman."

"He's a woman? Is that the best you can do?" Rebecca sniggered.

"Well, I've not been thinking long. He's my lover, is that any better?"

"Better, but you are mine." Rebecca put a possessive hand on his chest.

"She's my wife."

"Again, you are _my_ boyfriend." She looked up into his deep brown eyes, moving her head closer to his.

"Oh, what about… Now's your chance, RUN, he can't hurt you anymore."

"I quite like that one, but no."

"Spoil sport." Jim said sticking his tongue out. He looked over at the front of the church. Nick stood at the facing altar thinking about what he was about to do. He was terrified. Toby stood next to him watching all the people filling the pews.

Toby cut Nick's thoughts short with a backhander to the chest. "She's here mate." He said in a low voice. Nick turned and saw Christina making her way down the aisle. He was grinning like the Cheshire cat. She smiled back, her eyes flitting between Nick and Toby.

"Wow." Jim muttered under his breath. He was met with an elbow to the side. "I didn't mean that love" He gushed, "I meant, how did HE get HER?"

"I wouldn't know."

"You know, I think I have a smoke bomb in my pocket somewhere." Jim said reaching into his jacket. Rebecca put her hand over his.

"No."

"But he doesn't deserve her. She is so… Nice." Rebecca looked at the 3 friends standing in front of the registrar, telling herself over and over that she wasn't jealous.

"We are gathered here today…" The registrar began. Jim turned his attention toward the altar.

"Did something happen between the bride and the best man?" He asked gesturing towards the altar. Rebecca stifled a belly laugh and just snorted slightly.

"We all thought so but apparently no."

"If any person present knows of any lawful impediment to this marriage they should declare it now or forever hold their peace." The registrar continued. Jim nudged Rebecca in the ribs with a grin.

"You sure."

Rebecca sniggered quietly, "Positive."

**A/N Sorry about the wait, I may get some more up soon, I am going to my last wedding of the year on Saturday, and I feel I need to clarify that I was really angry with the first wedding of this year and that is the reason I wrote this fic. But now I just want to have fun with it **


End file.
